


Sunshine

by lavendersblue



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, otp: wait that's my word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersblue/pseuds/lavendersblue
Summary: “You know I fall more in love with you every day, don’t you?” Chasten whispered.Peter smiled before whispering back, “It goes both ways, babe.”
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	Sunshine

Chasten woke up to the sounds of the baby monitor echoing from Pete’s nightstand. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes as he pressed the button on his phone to quickly check the time, internally sighing upon seeing the _4:22 A.M._ figure. He loved Olivia with his entire heart and soul, but he was longing for the day when she would finally sleep through the night again. She was doing great for the first five months until month six came and, like a switch, she decided that sleeping for periods of three hours was her new favorite hobby.

 _The glories of newborn parenthood_ , he thought to himself.

He uncovered himself and was about to stand up to go to the nursery when he suddenly heard— _Peter’s voice on the monitor?_

In his still-half-asleep weariness, Chasten turned his head to his husband’s side of the bed before realizing that Peter had beaten him to the task of getting up to help Olivia fall back asleep. It had become a habit for Chasten to usually place the baby monitor on his side of the bed which, subsequently, allowed him to be the first one woken up by Olivia’s cries in the middle of the night, not that he minded much. But Pete had been fiddling with it last night after they had put Olivia down and had left it on his side of the bed before they fell asleep together. Chasten wondered how long Peter had woken before him.

Chasten snapped out of his haze when he heard Peter’s soft coos echo from the monitor, attempting to calm the cries sounding from their disgruntled baby. He figured he should get up anyway since he was already awake. Softly, he tiptoed down the hallway to the office-turned-nursery that was currently emitting the warm glow of a nightlight. He was about to walk in when the sight before him stopped him in his tracks.

Peter was sitting in the rocking chair nestled in the corner of the nursery, bottle of milk in his left hand, Olivia wrapped up in his right arm, gently rocking the chair and the two of them back and forth. As he fed Olivia the bottle, he was speaking to her words that were previously muffled on the baby monitor that Chasten could now hear clear as day.

“You’ve really got to break this new habit of yours of waking up every three hours in the middle of the night,” Peter gently murmured to her, her eyes staring up at his. “It’s driving your other daddy crazy. He’ll never admit it because he loves you too much, but it is. I’ll admit I’m not a fan of it either, but I guess five months of a newborn having a perfect sleep schedule wasn’t going to last too long, huh?”

Chasten was in awe. He’s seen Peter holding their baby girl before, of course, plenty of times now. Maybe it was the delirium of the early hour, but there was just something about the way his husband was cradling Olivia, her head resting in the crook of his elbow, the side of her little body pressed against his chest, that made his chest constrict with sudden emotion. Chasten knew that he had found a rare kind of love with Peter, one that makes his heart ache every time they lock eyes on each other or when one of them simply smiles at the other from across the room. It was the type of love that he didn’t know how he had ever survived without it, thinking that it couldn’t ever grow any further. He was not prepared for this new love he had gained when they adopted Olivia and had held her for the first time. It was like his heart grew ten times more than he thought was possible, suddenly making space for this new love that seemed to strike its way in without warning. It took about four seconds with his daughter nestled in the crook of his arm and his husband’s head resting on his shoulder before he realized that his life is now dedicated to this girl in his arms staring up at him. From that point on, Chasten fell a little more in love with his little family with every day that passed, finding new things to be amazed at with his husband and their daughter. Chasten realized that this, leaning against the doorframe of his daughter’s nursery, quietly watching his beautiful husband gently cradle their baby while whispering sweet nothings in her ear with a tenderness that made his heart ache, oblivious to Chasten standing six feet away, was one of those moments. It took his breath away.

“Ope, you got a little...” Peter uttered, reaching for a napkin from the box on her bureau as he cleaned up the spot of drool making its way down her chin. “There you go.”

As it became clear that Peter had everything under control, Chasten was about to slink back to their bedroom before he heard the first words escape Peter’s lips,

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._ ”

Chasten was transfixed as he watched Peter softly sing the familiar song to their daughter. She had stopped drinking from the bottle and was now letting her eyelids close as Peter continued to hum the song to her. Chasten swallowed the lump in his throat as Peter cuddled Olivia closer, resting his forehead against hers and squeezing his eyes shut, as if savoring the quiet father-daughter moment.

Peter rocked in the chair for a few more minutes just holding her and stroking her cheek as she fell back asleep. Eventually, with a kiss to her forehead he rose out of the chair, stepping over to the crib. He gently maneuvered the little girl so as not to wake her when he set her down, and rested his hands on the edges of the crib, just looking at her. Chasten took his husband’s dreamy sigh as his cue to make himself known as he quietly walked over to his family. Peter heard Chasten approaching and looked over his shoulder, smiling as Chasten wrapped his arms around Pete’s waist and leaned his head on his love’s shoulder. Pete took his hands off the crib to place them over Chasten’s, leaning into the embrace as they watched their daughter sleep.

“You know I fall more in love with you every day, don’t you?” Chasten whispered.

Peter smiled before whispering back, “It goes both ways, babe.”

They stood there for another minute before they silently agreed to go back to bed. Chasten took the unfinished bottle back downstairs before rejoining his husband in their bed. Peter nestled his head on Chasten’s chest, resting his hand over his heart as they settled in for another three-hour nap. Just as Peter was on the verge of sleep, he heard Chasten whisper, “ _You_ are my sunshine.”

Peter’s heart thudded as he turned his head to press a kiss Chasten’s chest, the new parents falling asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. x  
> (P.S. If y’all have any prompts you’d like to see, preferably cute ones, drop them in the comments and I’ll see if I can cook something up!)


End file.
